I Know
by PolHop
Summary: This is based off a song called: I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes with Camila Cabello. I found this on my computer and wanted to post it. This is something a little new for me.
**AN: Hi everyone. This is another story based off a song, called I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes with Camila Cabello. This is going to be in Sam's point of view.**

 _ **AHHH- so I found this on my computer today… I wrote this when the song came out like five or six months ago. I guess I should post it. Instead of trashing it, I'll post it.**_

 _ **I need to shout out to all the amazing people out there that always support me. Thank you! I love you all.**_

 _ **This is a new one for me writing in someone else's POV that is not a main character for me.**_

 **-PolHop**

* * *

Sam sat in the apartment that he shared with Penelope. He looked down at his watch again, it was now eight. He knew they ended for the day around five, but yet, still she wasn't home. Six months… this had been going on for _six_ months.

Was he being foolish for staying… yes. There was no other way to put it, other than yes. But he loved her. He loved her like he had never loved another person before. He got up and walked over to his nightstand. Opening the drawer, he picked up the ring he had bought for her two months before.

This was supposed to be the happiest time in his life. He had found the woman he wanted to marry, the woman he wanted to have his babies.

He looked back up at the clock. Eight twenty. Sighing he went to sit back on the couch and wait.

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

 _The pictures on her phone_

 _She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)_

 _Coming home, coming home_

After another twenty minutes he pulled out her MacBook. He knew he shouldn't invade her privacy but this was slowly killing him. He opened up the computer and stared at the password screen. He didn't even need to think about it. He knew what she would set it as. He typed in _HOTSTUFF_ and was instantly granted access into the computer.

First thing he did was check her emails. There was nothing there that was suspicious so he moved to her photos. On the left hand side, he saw a folder marked DM. His heart plummeted. He cautiously moved the courser to the folder opening it.

There, he was greeted with half naked pictures of Derek Morgan. Some clearly of them in a bedroom, with him wearing nothing but boxers. He felt his blood boil, but then, he felt his heart shatter even more.

He heard the key in the door and quickly put everything back in place. He sat back on the couch and waited for her to walk in.

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Just lie to me there's no other_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _{Tell me where you've been}_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _{Tell me where you've been}_

"Hi Sammie," Penelope said, as she walked into the apartment. She put her bag down and walked over to him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How was work, Pen?" he asked, following her into the bedroom.

"It was crazy," she said, as she moved to the dresser to pick out some clothes. "We had to stay late to get some paperwork done."

"We or you?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Uh," she turned to face him. "Well, it started as all of us but then I agreed to finished up everything."

Sam nodded his head. He loved her, there was no denying that. He loved her with every ounce of his heart.

He shook his head. He wasn't a profiler, but he could tell she was lying. She wasn't at work. He had called her work line around six to see when she was coming home.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and moved over to her. Placing his hand under her chin he tilted it to have her look him in the eyes.

 _When she looks me in the eyes_

 _They don't seem as bright_

 _No more, no more, I know_

 _Then she loved me at one time_

He brought his lips down to hers, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. He fought his body from pulling back when he smelled of the distinct cologne of Derek. He felt anger race through his body. Penelope was _his_ , not Derek's.

He started kissing down her neck, moving to unbutton her blouse. He wanted to claim her. Show her who she was with. She needed to understand _he_ was the one that loved her, not Derek. Derek had thousands of chances throughout the years, but he never did anything.

Penelope's was his, and he was going to remind her.

He removed her blouse, his eyes trailing down her skin. That's when he saw the distinct reminiscecolor of a fresh hickey on the swell on her breast. He closed his eyes, trying to will away the tears he was feeling.

 _now, I know, I know (no, no, no)_

 _Can't seem to let you go,_

 _Can't seem to keep you close_

 _I can't seem to let you go,_

 _I can't seem to keep you close_

 _(You know I didn't mean it though)_

 _Tell me where you've been lately_

"Sam," she said, as she shot her head back.

He bit back his feelings and started to trail kisses back up her neck, while reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

He was removing the garment, when her phone started to go off.

He closed his eyes knowing who it was. There was only contact in her phone who had a separate ringtone.

He let go as he watched her move over to her phone picking it up as she walked into the bathroom grabbing her clothes, completely ignoring him.

He thought she loved him, he knew she did love him at one point. But now… now, he could see her slipping away into the arms of another man. A man she had sworn to him over and over again, that they were just friends. Nothing more. She had said, she loved him like a brother, and he loved her like a sister. That was it.

However, the hickey on her breast told him otherwise. He sat back on the couch waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. When she did, he already knew what she was going to say. He could already see the lie forming.

"Sorry, Sammie," she said, beaming. She had fixed her clothes and was reaching for her purse. "We have a case."

"Why was Derek the one that called you, I thought it was always Hotch or JJ?" he asked, standing up to go to the door.

"Oh," she said, moving around him. "He said he would call me. He knew I was in the office late so he is going to pick me up instead of me having to drive Ester in."

She stood in front of him, leaning in to kiss him quickly. "Love you."

He grabbed her arm pulling her into a hug. "I love you, Penelope. I love you so much," he said before releasing her.

She looked back at him with a pained expression on her face. "I love you, too, Sam."

With that she left. He walked over to the window and peered down to the street.

There he saw Derek leaning against his SUV waiting for her.

* * *

 _AN: So what did you think of a SAM POV from me?_


End file.
